Wonderful Wonderful Romance: Of Mice and Mercenaries
by chaos-dark-lord
Summary: Pierce somehow found the scientific mercenary everyone thought lost. But now no one remembers her after the storm passed. Can he help her make everyone remember even when she seems reluctant to remind them of her existence?


.

**Follow–up romance route for the series "Wonderful Wonderful Science". So it's recommended to read that.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: **SLEEPING BEAUTY**

**.**

Pierce Villiers, gravedigger and dormouse rom Wonderland, was suffering from bullying once again from the twins and the scary cat. That was more or less normal, however, it had become progressively worst since the incident in Diamond where they had fought the Jabberwocky but had lost their cute foreigner combatant "Aria Hadron Scherzi", or "Rondo " as he and only he called her.

This time, the twins had almost caught him and killed him for good but he had managed to run away, and had kept running til he was in the forest of doors and trying to find shelter for the storm he smell coming in the air. Storms were weird in Wonderland, but the smell of static electricity in the air reminded him of her, she used to smell like the air before an electric storm and unknown metals, ozone and technology, and she did so in a nice and unique way.

He missed her a lot and his clock ticked for their movie and anime nights and for her company. She had said that she could never hate him, that she was incapable of biologically do so; and even if she couldn´t love either that was just as good for him. She didn't hate him and that meant that she liked him. She had even shared those movies and animes from her world and had told him or her roamings on her exotic world before she became a mercenary. At her petition, he had taught her how to get away fast and easy, and hide from the twins and Boris or anyone. He had showed her about the potions and poisons in Wonderland, and she had grown fond of them and their usages, like to how to use the "drink me" potion once she was out of sight of a pursuer to disappear from sight and hide. She had learned so well that no one, not even he could even find her if she didn't want to be found. And now no one would because she had been lost into the nothingness left of the country of Spades.

A thunder roared and he jumped aside from the surprise. He looked around to find shelter and saw that one door was open. That was unusual. They were forbidden from opening the doors and crossing, but if a door was already opened… the lighting counterpart of the last thunder came and whitened the air making everything monochrome shaded; Without thinking he jumped into the open door.

He fell into a hard, cold and marbled floor. He looked around and saw that he was in a white and grey architecturally ornamented room full of more art. The place looked splendid, but it was somehow cold and made him shrunk. Statues, stained glass, paintings and carvings decorated the room under the gothic arched ceiling, all weirdly depicting the "electric witch" as the names on their plaques indicated. The witch oddly looked a lot like his dear Rondo. He sniffed the place and the scent gave him a shiver of anticipation.

In the center of the room, he saw a big and equally ornamented marble like box with the lid slightly opened. He took a peak and immediately threw the lid into the to the side making it crash onto the floor.

"RONDO!"

Somehow the foreigner was there, sleeping.

He jumped inside the box to hug her tightly and gave her a sonorous kiss in the check while he began crying from happiness and babbling on how much he missed her and how bad things had been going since they returned to the countries of Hearts and Clover. She didn´t move, wake up or respond at all.

Undergroung as they seemed to be, he couldn't heard, see or smell it. But he could feel it in all his being. The storm was starting and… And where was he?... he didn't knew nor how he'd gotten there. He looked at his arms and saw a female… she was… He knew it… Rondo! … Yes, that was her name, wasn't it?

"…NO! I DON'T WANT TO FORGET YOU… WHOEVER YOU ARE! "- His memory about her was going in and out of his grasp.

He knew that the storm was making him forget and he didn't want to. Not when he had found her.- "YOU… I…" - He was frantic and panicking.

She was not waking up.

At the very least, he wanted to get a kiss while he still knew who she was. So his lips crashed against her fast, just his mouth over hers, sweet and innocent, barely a kiss at all. And he remembered all about her. But when he separated his lips he felt his memories wander once again, so he rapidly put his lips over hers again and he felt compelled to truly kiss her, and this time it was not a friend's kiss.

He laid over her in the marble box and parted her lips with his tongue timidly. But shyness soon disappeared when his tongue began caressing hers. It was passionate and desperate, long and wishful kiss. The kind he'd never had before.

Pierce wished for her to wake up and he wished to not forget anything. Maybe a kiss was like a wish? And this wish was long and eager for her to respond.

She felt dizzy and groggy when she opened her eyes and felt weight pressing over her. She gathered her thoughts and as soon as she detected the intrusion in her mouth, she bit down on his tongue while opening her eyes and saw emerald green rises startled right with fright and surprise at her olive green pupils. Her natural reaction was to deal a hard punch followed by a double kick, then she rolled over her assailant to get the upper hand and immobilize him.

"Pierce!?" – She recognized the mouse.

"Dondo…Du ade awake !" **:D** – His tongue hurt but he was so happy to see ehr awake that he pulled her into another hug.

.

.

* * *

**Sadly I have limited time to write, so updates will be determined by which story is reviewed. **


End file.
